Kalonice
=Overview= Kalonice is the home of a more politically minded people. They would make great allies, if you could trust that they wouldn't slip a knife in your back when you weren't looking. It's difficult to tell if you've made an enemy of a Kalonician, because they would continue being pleasant to your face, while plotting your social demise behind your back. They have an agreement with Maritonia, to conduct trade, and keep the peace, but King Marcus is wise enough not to let his guard down. Ambassadors and tradesmen (merchants) can often be found in Maritonia, either in Avar, or Shillivan, looking for the best deals and business. Shillivan is the best place on the continent, for the widest range of contacts to be made. =Census= The census is compiled on local leaders getting a head count of those in their territories. Healers and morticians maintain records of those who are born and died. (NOTE: This will help leaders and game administrators to keep tabs on NPCs that can be used in plots. This is also meant to help players understand that they aren't alone in their area.) =Government= The government is a Republic, headed by two consuls and a twenty-five seat senate, all of whom are elected. The positions are held for two years, before a re-election takes place. The individuals are able to be re-elected to the same position, or a higher position. Military =Weapons= Swords, Pikes, Shields, Cannons, Powder Guns, Catapults =Technology= Vehicles *Carts *Plows *Carriages and wagons Simple Devices and Items *Stone ovens *Ice boxes *Oil lamps *Hourglass *Pulleys and levers Complex Machinery *Primitive printing press *Winding and pendulum clocks Alchemy =Races= The racial majority in Kalonice is Human, though there is a smattering of Ithnevarians and Half-Breeds who reside in the country. They are considered second class citizens, if citizenship is granted at all, and are not allowed to hold any position as a consul, or a seat on the senate. =Religion= =Magic= They have a campus where each of the five archai are represented. =Psionics= There are only a few Aspercists in Kalonice, and it's only from their close proximity to Dinesh. =Culture and Customs= Ethics What makes this kingdom different from other kingdoms? What do these people treasure the most? In general, what are the people's ethics besides being a hard worker? Holidays Women and Children Fashion Soft cloths and silks for those who have money, in flowing, draping designs. For those who do not, cloth, though not as fine a quality, in more practical design. Arts The Kalonicians have a great appreciation for the arts in all forms. Music and art, as well as poetry and food preparation. Food They have several meat dishes from livestock and wild game. With their close proximity to the coast, they also have a variety of seafood dishes. All of their foods are very flavorful, as they use a variety of spices. They also indulge in sweet dishes. *Meats *Cheeses *Vegetables *Fish *Heavily Spiced Foods *Sweets Exports *Spices *Sugar *Silk Imports *Ores *Metals *Wine *Hard Liquor (from Cyrah) *Clay Marriage Languages In Kalonice, they speak a common, Human tongue. There are no separate languages with the humans, only different dialects and accents that are unique to the different countries and even areas within the same country. (See below for cities.) The Ithnevarians have their own language, which is spoken predominantly by those of that race. It is a difficult language to learn, and very few Ithnevarians are willing to teach it to anyone other than one of their own race. The Half-Breeds have a passing familiarity with the language, but when they speak it, it becomes obvious that they have difficulty pronouncing the words just right. Literacy Kalonice is an educated country, and each citizen prides themselves on their knowledge. It's almost a necessity for survival, considering the more you know in comparison to others, the better chance you have of climbing the social/political ladder. Even the lower class has a decent education. Kalonice has a library that all citizens have access to. The wealthy have personal tutors for their children, to ensure their descendents are able to uphold the family name on down the line. Opinions of Other Countries ''Maritonia'' ''Cyrah'' ''Kalonice'' ''Zeroun'' ''Quadi'' ''Dinesh'' =Cities= *Inroskiel (Capital) *Leidalirel *Sephaitra *Rednelius =Landmarks/Notable Sites= The Yihane Forest This forest is to the south of Kalonice, along the border of Kalonice and Maritonia. This is Isanne's playground. She is mischief personified. She settled in the Yihane forest, and her presence brought about all sorts of 'spirits', including giving a semblance of life to the trees, in the form of dryads. Though, when she is in their presences, the trees themselves take on more of a life of their own. .. .. Once, disregarding the warnings from his people, the King of Kalonice (at that time) tried to secretly invade Maritonia, only to encounter strange things and living trees and bushes, which “swallowed” 1/3 of his troops. What the King didn't know, was that his men were not swallowed, but enchanted and spirited away.. changed into a 'creature' of the forest. Isanne doesn't take kindly to men in armor tromping around her playground. Kalonician Hills The hills to the east, just beyond the lake (that has no name yet), are the Kalonician Hills. They are said to be haunted. People will brave the hills, thought not at night. A legend in Kalonice is that a brave hero of old met his end in those hills. During the day, they feel safe – that he is protecting them, but at night, it is said that his spirit is overwhelmed and bound by the evil that was responsible for his death. Category:Incomplete